


A Sizaphael Alphabet

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alfredo - Freeform, Alphabet, Angst, BAMF Izzy Lightwood, Baby, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Izzy and Simon are Malec trash #1&2, Izzy can't cook, JUST KISS ALREADY, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, but Raph and Simon love it, dad jokes!Simon, overprotective godmother!Clary, sizaphael baby, this ship is too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of alphabetical drabbles about an adorable ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A-Alfredo

Alfredo

Izzy may be a shadowhunter, but even they are not good at everything. For instance, Alec is by no means good at talking, Jace can't be responsible to save his life. Now what was Isabelle Lightwood's one shortcoming? In her and many others opinions, nothing, she was perfect. Perfect at picking out what to wear in the morning, finding where all the demons were, and perfect at holding her boyfriends' hands. But she did have a weakness. Isabelle Lightwood could not for the life of her cook anything.

She knew this but despite it all, she wanted to be romantic for once. Her Raphael and Simon had been dating for a month and she wanted to cook them dinner. So she looked through her mother's cookbooks and found the recipe least likely to burn down the institute. Alfredo.  
So away she went to the kitchen, with a big smile on her lips. She hummed absentmindedly as she readied the ingredients. This would certainly be a surprise and she was bound not to spoil it with her inexperience. She referred back to the cookbook for every single thing that she did, and for a while it seemed like it was going perfectly. Then she heard a ding. Followed by a knock on the kitchen door. Her smile grew wider as she saw her beloveds and wider still as she embraced them both.  
"Something smells delicious Izz" Simon commented with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes."and no, I don't mean you this time"  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, but you two idiotas ruined it" Izzy said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's comments.  
"Italian?" Raphael asked as his stomach grumbled.  
"Of course darling" she said. She still couldn't get over how in love she was with those two.  
"I love you both so much" Simon said out of the blue.  
"Te quiero" Raph said back  
"No, Te amo"

 

And even though the noodles were slightly burnt, and Izzy may or may not have gotten distracted, for once, Isabelle knew that she wasn't perfect but she was loved


	2. B-Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future fic with a Sizaphael baby and Clary as the overprotective godmother, Izzy being badass while fighting a demon and having a baby strapped onto her back, Simon making dad jokes, and Raphael baby proofing their whole house (and when Simon says something about it him baby proofing Si's fangs

"Now, Izzy, are you absolutely sure that  
you have everything you need" Clary asked. Being the child's godmother she was bound to be concerned, but she was taking it to a whole new level. She was constantly asking what they needed, bringing over gifts, and showering little Ragnor in kisses.  
"Yes, I am completely certain"  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes Clary." A sigh  
Clary was persistent. Raphael would give her that much. Even though she was best friend to his wife and his husband, Raphael had never really developed anything more for her than a grudging respect. Now, however, she was too involved in their lives.  
But their child being a shadowhunter, Raphael couldn't help but feel like her worry was justified. The child was a living demon magnet. Just the other day Izzy had encountered a Rokurokubi demon while meeting up with them for lunch. Izzy hadn't blinked an eye before pulling out her whip and banishing the demon back to the pits of hell. Raph couldn't deny how in love with her he was when she recounted the story to them. His shadowhunter was so strong and beautiful and even though her siblings threatened him, he knew that if he ever broke her heart, she would be the one to kill him.  
"Can you make Rag and I a sandwich?" His wife asked and who was he to deny her of this?  
Then he heard a laugh from his husband and knew from experience that he was about to make a joke.  
"Poof! You're a sandwich!" He said smiling that smile that could move mountains.  
"Oh, Dios mio, did you look up the 29 worst jokes and memorize 150?" Raph asked  
"How did you know?" Simon said, his eyes twinkling.  
"Simon, why would you do that?" Clary asked. Her adoring frustration was evident in her glance.  
"Why would Raphael try to baby proof the entire house? He even baby proofed my fangs!" Simon protested.  
"That was more of me trying to shut you up than anything"  
"There are many more interesting ways to shut me up than that."  
"We are not talking about this in front of Clary"  
"She's heard worse" Izzy added. And she'd seen more than her fair share too.  
Raph was usually so certain of everything, but this baby was turning out to be more than he had expected. If he was honest, the baby was growing on him so quickly that it terrified him. And his heart was so reserved that his child was truly a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Also, comment any ideas for c.


	3. C- Camp Counselor

"Jimmy! No, you can't eat that!" Raphael yelled at the 13 year old boy who was attempting to consume a live lizard.  
"It was a dare. And I never chicken out of a dare"  
"What are you doing? No jimmy. No!" Raphael shuddered as the boy swallowed it whole.

 

\----------------

"Cassie." Izzy sighed. "You've been in the shower for way too long, it's time to get out"   
No reply. Izzy knocked harder and harder, until she was scared enough to go look inside.  
"Okay. That's it. I'm coming in."  
Nothing could have prepared her for the shock that she got. There was a body on the bathroom floor. She shouted at the other girls to go get her some clothes and picked her up and carried her to her bed and then the infirmary.

\----------------  
It was an interesting night to say the least for Simon Lewis. He would normally be extremely happy to see his two lovers, but not really Tonight. Tonight he was just tired of working. He wished that he could have shared a room with Izzy and Raph, but he knew the camp wouldn't allow that. He knew that as an infirmary receptionist, he should be used to it, but the stories of what kids did still weirded him out. He was talking with his boyfriend, who had walked in with a kid who didn't know what not to eat, when his girlfriend walked- no ran- in. In her arms was a little brunette girl from her cabin.  
"Si, Raph!" She said, out of breath," she kinda collapsed in the shower and she needs help"  
"Iz, breathe in... Out. Okay, I'll check her in and Doctor Rodriguez will be here in a second" Simon soothed.  
"Okay. Thank you" she said, leaning her head on Raph's shoulder " I love you both so so much and I am terrified that something like this will happen to one of you"  
"Relax, mi bambino, I love you and I will try my hardest to not ever let anything happen to myself or to this idiota" he laughed.  
"Hey! I may have learned French in high school, but I still understand what you said" Simon interjected.  
"If I understand correctly, there is somewhat of a crisis?" A voice piped up from the other room.  
"Yes! Thank you so much!" Izzy sighed.  
"I'm sorry for the wait, I'll take care of Cassandra for you" the doctor said.  
"Okay, well I'll just wait here"  
"Do you want me to stay here, bella?" Raph asked as the kid next to him groaned "can it pipsqueak, My darling needs me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do I do for D. Here are my ideas  
> Drunk- them being cute drunks around each other  
> Dance- their first dance(s)  
> Dare- them getting together in a game of truth or dare  
> Drive- a roadtrip  
> Dating- getting together 
> 
>  
> 
> So here are my chapters so far  
> A- Alfredo   
> B- baby  
> C- camp  
> D- ??  
> E- ??  
> F  
> G  
> H-  
> I- I love you ; 5 five times they should have said it and one time they did  
> J  
> K  
> L  
> M  
> N  
> O  
> P  
> Q  
> R  
> S- School; they are high school teachers and their students ship them  
> T- truth; coming out   
> U  
> V  
> W  
> X  
> Y  
> Z

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Also, there was a deleted scene of Izzy kissing Raphael's stomach and saying that the food would be done soon. 
> 
> Please comment ideas for future letters, and other pairings I should write an alphabet for.


End file.
